overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown
Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown is the guild weapon of Ainz Ooal Gown. Currently, with this guild weapon in his possession, Momonga was said to be the master of the guild. Description Being the guild weapon as it is, the staff was designed with supreme quality that made it uniquely named after the respective guild, Ainz Ooal Gown. In a way, it is a powerful item that was even said to be the symbol of Ainz Ooal Gown. A guild master like Momonga would usually carry this staff as a symbol of their guild's might and power. However, the destruction of its guild weapon signifies the dissolution of their guild. That was why the staff is secretly stored in the most secure location with their powerful abilities never seeing the light of day. For such a reason, the staff was never handed to Momonga despite it being custom-made for him only, and instead was adorned on a wall in the heart of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Moreover, the guild members of Ainz Ooal Gown had managed to work together in order to craft this symbolic weapon that stands for their guild. Collaboratively, this was done through a type of joint project that took many years and sacrifices away from their day-to-day lifestyle in exchange for them to even make at last. For instance, it took them an enormous amount of time hunting down monsters to acquire those jewels. As a result of their guild's collective teamwork, the weapon itself was strongly made out of a series of various powerful artifacts imbued with magical spells for its wielder to use and activate. These artifacts were in fact each collected and won by the guild members, so as to complete the creation of their masterpiece which is the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown. To Momonga, it happens to represent the joyful memories of his old times, where he once played YGGDRASIL alongside his fellow guild members before they quit the guild and game. Yet at the same time, it also represents at best the testament of his comrades' combined efforts based on both their abilities and perseverance to completing the collection. Through gathering the collection of artifacts used to craft the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown, they're what visually defines the appearance of their guild weapon as well as the amount of powers contained in it overall. Currently, the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown is now left under the possession of Aureole Omega in the Cherry Blossom Sanctuary, where it is being look after and protected by ever since. Appearance The staff takes traits from the Greek god Hermes' caduceus. It is entwined by seven serpents and in each of the squirming serpents’ mouths hold a jewel of a different color. Its grip has a transparent quality like crystal and emits a bluish white light. When touched, it spews a dark red aura. Sometimes, the faces of humans in agony would appear and crumble away dance on its surface. Such of an effect from the staff is so vivid that it felt as though one could hear their voices of pain. Abilities As a weapon of the highest order, Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown is capable of high feats of magic and was made for solely Momonga to use and nobody else. The seven gems in the Staff’s snake mouths are all purely made up of divine-class artifacts. Since they all belong in a complete set, having them together unlocks even greater power beyond their base abilities. Thus, the staff's power is beyond that of a divine-class item. For a closer inspection, it is in fact almost on the same level to that of a World Item due to the amount of power embedded into it. Each of the seven jewels embedded in the staff contains powerful high-tiered spells. With the power from the red jewel in the staff, one can summon one Primal Fire Elemental per day. Better yet, if the guild master were to start equipping this type of weapon, it grants that user enhancement over their own abilities. For instance, when Ainz wields a guild weapon like the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown, it can drastically increase not only his stats alone, but also strengthened the effects of Despair Auras, one of his Overlord racial skills too. On the other hand, it also grants the guild master the rights, privileges, and accessibility to the various part and functions within the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Given its authority, it can even override certain restricted settings or access and then re-edit them like the Custom NPCs' backstories. Its most potent feature is its automatic engagement system. Moreover, the power of the guild weapon can be seen emanating with aura surrounding itself upon using it. With the weapon in his grasp, Ainz uses it to resurrect a dead Custom NPC like Shalltear back to life as long as the amount of required gold are provided accordingly. Trivia * They named their guild weapon as "The Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown" to honor their guild's name. * In the New World, to protect the staff from theft, Ainz created an imperfect copy and hid the real artifact on the eighth floor of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. The fake guild weapon was supposedly made from parts dug from the depths of the treasury. It did not possess even a tenth of the power of the original. * This guild weapon is seemingly reserved for the guild master to use as seen with Momonga. Gallery Category:Items Category:YGGDRASIL Items Category:Summoning Items Category:Weapons Category:Staffs Category:Guild Weapons Category:Guild Items